—яєνєяѕє тяαιтσя—
by Anon Banana
Summary: —яєνєяѕє тяαιтσя— Fushimi and Yata join Scepter 4, and Yata feels slightly betrayed when Fushimi starts to not hang around with him as much as they used to. [SaruMi AU Two-Shot]
1. —ρяσℓσɢυє—

_It was a normal day for the two middle-schoolers._ The chestnut-haired boy, Yata Misaki, was cross sitting on the ground of the rooftop playing with his PBP, while is dark blue-haired boy, Fushimi Saruhiko, sat with his legs apart with Yata in between them. Fushimi was piercing the vegetables in his bento with his fork and feeding them to his friend—the bluenette simply despised vegetables.

"You know, Saru," Misaki said, "you should really eat more vegetables." The smaller boy continued to chew on the broccoli his friend gave him, however.

_Tsk_. Saruhiko set down his fork once he finished giving Misaki his vegetables. The boy picked up the small carton of milk that the latter owned and sipped at its rather bland contents. "If you make me eat my vegetables, then I won't drink any of your milk. …_Ever_."

Yata nearly dropped his PBP. He hated drinking milk, or probably even anything relating to milk, just as much as how Fushimi hated all vegetables.

"O-on second though, let me eat your vegetables so you can drink my milk."

The taller boy lightly chuckled.

Silence rang about, and the only sound that could be heard would be the occasional beeps of the game that the smaller boy was playing.

The bluenette slowly opened his mouth to break the rather tense silence.

"Ne, Misaki," he said. "You know what a clan is, right?" Saruhiko paused to see his friends nod. "There's this one… The Blue Clan, Scepter 4… Maybe we should join."


	2. —яєνєяѕє тяαιтσя—

—яєνєяѕє тяαιтσя—

* * *

><p>Misaki couldn't handle it anymore. He wasn't jealous or anything, but it irritated him to see someone talking to Saruhiko, and the latter was completely fine with it and not annoyed, unlike with others wherein the taller boy would want the one bothering him to simply go away.<p>

It was Akiyama-san who was talking with the young teen. At first, they were simply discussing business, since Fushimi was, strangely enough, leveled up to be Scepter 4's third-in-command. However, the conversation slowly became that of the incoming Year-End Party.

'_Talk to me, not him!_' Yata mentally yelled. '_I'm your best friend, not that cerulean-haired asshole!_'

* * *

><p>—яєνєяѕє тяαιтσя—<p>

* * *

><p>There he goes again. Except this time, the bluenette was chatting with some of the members of the special squad—Enomoto-kun, Hidaka-san, Fuse-kun, and Gotou-san.<p>

Oh, and look!

"They fucking made him laugh…," Yata muttered under his breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a curly-haired youth. "Jealous, Yata-chan?" It was Domyouji-kun.

A small, but visible blush appeared on the shorter boy's cheeks. "Shut the fuck up!" Yata turned back to Fushimi, who was still talking with the other members of the special squad. "However, I feel kinda betrayed…"

The young adult's grin slowly turned into that of a sad smile. "I know how that feels like… But you know, why not try talking to him when he's alone? Let's see how that works, yeah?"

Domyouji pointed to the now alone third-in-command, who was quietly typing away on his laptop, finishing off the paperwork that their Captain gave him.

Misaki slowly nodded and thanked the brunette with a small smile and went over to Saruhiko.

"Uh… Saru…?" He sounded so unsure about this all of a sudden.

The taller teen stopped typing and looked up from his laptop to meet the smaller boy's auburn eyes with his dark blue pools through his square-framed glasses. "What's wrong, Misaki?" Fushimi said, his voice as smooth as ever.

The former bit his lip. "So… I see you're having fun…?"

Fushimi blinked, keeping silent. He closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "Misaki, I—"

A loud beeping sound was heard, cutting off whatever the third-in-command was about to say.

Awashima, the Lieutenant of Annex 4, ran into the main room. "Special Squad members and Special Unit members, head to the vans _now_! The Red Clan, HOMRA, broke into a building filled with strains that was supposed to be guarded by the Silver Clan! We are to report there immediately!"

The members who were called started to head out back and get into the vans to go to the mentioned building. Once they got there, they all formed the usual straight line behind Lieutenant Awashima and their Captain to face the violent clan.

"Here we are again, face-to-face, Suoh Mikoto of HOMRA," the Blue King and Captain of Scepter 4 said pointedly.

"Yeah… Munakata Reishi of Scepter 4," the Red King and Leader of HOMRA replied, his voice low like a soothing growl.

A blond-haired man with sunglasses approached the Third King and placed his hand on Suoh's shoulder in a friendly manner. "What do we do, Mikoto?"

The King with the flaming red hair smirked, looking back towards the azure-haired King. "You know what to do, Kusanagi"

Kusanagi Izumo, the guy with the sunglasses, turned his head with to look behind him. There, another blond with a piercing on his ear raised his arm in a cheerful way. "Yeah! You go, guys!~" he exclaimed.

'_Of course,_' Izumo thought with a small smile. 'Totsuka would never want to be part of a fight.'

Munakata hovered his hand over the rapier attached to the belt around his waist.

"Men! Draw your swords!" Awashima instructed, unsheathing his own swords.

One by one, as they yelled out the fact that they were ready, the squad members took out their swords from their black scabbards.

"Akiyama, battou!"

"Benzai, battou!"

"Camo, battou!"

"Domyouji, battou!"

"Enomoto, battou!"

"Fuse, battou!"

"Gotou, battou!"

"Hidaka, battou!"

The chestnut-haired boy stared in awe at the Red clansmaen for a moment before taking his sword out. "Yata, battou…"

* * *

><p>—яєνєяѕє тяαιтσя—<p>

* * *

><p>Yata bounced excitedly on his bed as he spoke with Fushimi, who was coincidentally his roommate. They were in their room in the boy's dorm of Scepter 4, for they somehow got the rest of the day off after the little HORMA incident.<p>

"They were so awesome, Saru!" he grinned, his eyes glimmering with awe. "The Red Clan seems so close together! It's like they have bonds greater than blood!"

The taller boy looked back at the shorter boy weirdly. "That's 'cause they _do_ have bonds greater than blood."

"It's like…," Misaki whispered, slightly ignoring what his friend just said. "It's like I want to join them…"

* * *

><p>—яєνєяѕє тяαιтσя—<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought you were joking…," Fushimi muttered under his breath as he watched Yata draw out his sword forcibly.<p>

The shorter boy clutched the sword with both of his hands as if strangling it to death. The sterling blade started to omit a blue aura, a crackling sound filling the air as it did so.

The azure glow slowly spread up to the golden handle and hand guard and the entire sword eventually broke into a million piecing with a shattering sound, like that of glass being thrown on the ground.

Saruhiko stared in amazement at what his friend just did. He slowly looked down at the broken pieces of steal and the hand guard that somehow got separated from the handle of the sword.

"No," Misaki said, stepping over the broken sword, closer to the other. "I'm serious about joining HOMRA."

The smaller boy nearly flinched when his taller leaned down on him and captured his lips in one swift move. It was a rather passionate kiss filled with unsaid words that were supposedly said at the moment but couldn't be expressed.

Yata lightly pushed him away after a while and looked up at Fushimi with sorrowful eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_


End file.
